El regalo del príncipe que trajo el sueño
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Byakuran Gesso es el hijo del doctor, y la prometida del Marqués Mukuro Rokudo, un hombre cegado por el dinero, la lujuria y la ira. Él aprende como preparar una medicina que los pondrá a todos a dormir. El pecado de la pereza. 10069


**Notas del fanfic:**

Katekyo Hitman Rebon y la canción "**Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono"** de Miku Hatsune no me perteneces, solo los uso para entretenimiento.

Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo pecado.

Les recomiendo ampliamente que antes de leer el fic vean el video del que esta basado, al igual que los otros de la saga de los 7 pecados.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Pues agregando otro pecado a la saga, n.n espero les guste.

Basado en el video vocaloid Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono: /0ef8NC4r2jk

Por el momento se le escribira a los finales tragicos.

Advertencia: Byakuran principe tragico ja!

* * *

><p><em>Por el de bien de tu felicidad.<em>

_No lo olvides._

_Nuestra promesa._

La política dice que nuestro matrimonio debe ser concertado por las leyes, la conveniencia es la que nos une bajo estas reglas. Pero sabes, yo te amo.

El negro te queda de maravilla, el blanco de mi traje declara contrariedad pero al mismo tiempo armoniza contigo. Nuestra boda se celebra inmediatamente después de que mi padre y tú negocian sobre mi futuro. Los anillos han afirmado que este lazo hecho por el marques Mukuro Rokudo y el futuro medico Byakuran Gesso no lo romperá ni siquiera Dios.

Qué más da, al menos mi deseo se ha cumplido: eres mi esposo por todas las de la ley.

Hemos vivido varios meses en nuestro nuevo hogar; mis viejas memorias me han defraudado; aun viene a mi mente el precioso niño de cabellos azules que me regalaba una corona de flores, te devolvía el gesto obsequiándote uno de los caramelos caseros que me daba mi padre. Éramos tan felices en esos tiempos; abrazados y tomados de la mano, me sonreías pidiendo al cielo que lo nuestro jamás acabase, porque tú solamente podías ser feliz si estaba contigo, yo solamente chocaba mí frente contra la tuya gritándole mi juramento a los cuatro vientos: que haría lo que fuese por el bien de tu felicidad.

Pero ya no eres el niño amable con el que jugué en mi infancia; eres un abominable playboy que solo se la pasa vagabundeando con mujeres y hombres, más corrompido por la avaricia no puedes estar. La estafa es tu segundo nombre. Lo sé, pero no impido tus acciones, eso es porque realmente siempre te he querido.

Solo te has acercado a mí para quitarme mi futura herencia; adquirida por mi padre, el mejor medico de todos. Pero que importa. Si eres tu quien lo roba entonces seré el idiota más feliz de todos.

Aunque me duele tu crueldad; ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¡Yo nunca te he hecho algún daño!

Olvidare aquellas lecciones morales de nuestra infancia, lo borrare todo menos aquella promesa en que nos juramos estar juntos para siempre; te amo tanto que no importa el daño que me hagas, siempre permaneceré fielmente a tu lado.

Gritas mi nombre llegando a nuestro hogar; salgo de mi pequeño laboratorio para recibirte, te beso en la mejilla aunque apestes a alcohol y perfume barato de mujer.

-¡maldita sea!- golpeas mi rostro, estas realmente furioso, ¿pero porque te desquitas contra mí?- ¡detesto cuando haces eso!- llevas tu mano a la cabeza, parecería que intentaras detener que tus ideas explotasen.- oya, no debí apostar ahí, maldición…

Pobre de ti, cada día estás más y más estresado, tan nervioso que no puedes conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Un día, un amigo de mi padre llego, un peligroso joven de traje negro y mirada penetrante, su silueta me hacia recordar a un diabólico catrín. En cuanto me vio me entrego una nota que contenía unas instrucciones para crear el mejor regalo para mi corto intercambio de palabras y se despidió de mí con un "chaos".

Jamás le volví a ver.

No descansare, no le permitiré a mi cuerpo rendirse hasta que mi regalo este terminado. Sacrificare todo en esta mi primer obra como un medico.

En cuanto el deseo de Mukuro se cumpla, el mio también se realizara. Esta vez no dudarasen ser completamente mio.

¡La pócima ha sido un éxito! Este regalo te brindara dulces sueños y sanara tu cansado cuerpo.

Has bebido hasta la última gota de este dulce regalo, me sonríes tan dulcemente como cuando éramos niños, tan sublime como un ángel, te has convertido en el "Bello durmiente".

Esta vez no te has enojado de qué este a tu lado en la cama, te has quedado durmiendo tan plácidamente sobre mis piernas. Solamente atino a acurrucar a mi niño mientras le canto una canción de cuna, ya no me abandonaras, te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo.

Mnm pero ahora que lo pienso, todo mi pueblo esta en desgracia; tanto sufrimiento, angustia y dolor no les permite dormir como realmente se merecen.

-¿no te molestara si comparto la medicina?- te pregunto, tu sonrisa me confirma que esto es lo mejor.

A cada persona le demuestro el poder de este medicamento, todos quedan asombrados y las ofertas no tardanen levantarse; todos desean este mágico elixir.

Ante sus gritos de adoración me doy cuenta que soy el dios que ellos necesitaban: ¡el benévolo Morfeo ha llegado para brindarles el sueño que tanto buscaban!

Ahora todos disfrutan de esta creación, están envueltos en las delicadas sabanas mientras abrazan a la almohada. Adiós a los problemas, en un sueño uno puede ser realmente feliz.

Lamentablemente no te he podido visitar querido esposo, día y noche permanezco en mi laboratorio, creando más de este regalo para todos. Me sacrificare también por ellos, mi padre, mis vecino, mi pueblo… a todos debo salvar.

No te sientas solo, porque mi trabajo esta a punto de terminar.

Después de un tiempo al fin no queda nadie que no haya conseguido la verdadera felicidad. Profunda paz se respira en este lugar.

Aun no he podido dormir, pero en cambio he ganado libertad y riqueza.

¡¿No es eso maravilloso, cariño! ah, lo había olvidado, aun no despiertas.

Tanto que te negabas a probar mi regalo, ¿no habías dicho que era un fracasado que no sabia hacer nada? si tan solo vieras lo que he hecho por todos estarías tan orgulloso de mi

Ha sí… lo recuerdo tan bien, tú fuiste el que inauguro mi mejor creación.

Forcejeas para escapar de la habitación, pero te arrincono contra la pared, no dejas de golpearme y maldecirme pero no hago ya caso a tus pesadas palabras. Te comportas como un niño berrinchudo, no seas desconsiderado y quédate de una buena vez quieto.

Lo desees o no probaras lo que he hecho para ti.

Tómalo con cuidado, no dejes ni una sola gota, despacio, chico.

¡No me veas así! Todo lo he hecho por el bien de tu felicidad.

-Mukuro-kun no seas desconsiderado, si bien me lo dijo ese hombre: "_iste in gutes Gift_"; es decir "es un buen regalo".

-¡no!, ¡eso no significa!- para entonces tus fuerzas se habían ido, tuve que sostenerte porque si no te caerías.- ¡eso es alemán! _Gift_ no es regalo, es…

-¡fufufu, que ignorante eres Mukuro-kun!... ¿creíste que no lo sabía?… - mire directamente a tus ojos sonriendo de una forma totalmente diferente, no era la sonrisa "estúpida"que tanto odiabas. No aparte la vista hasta que el brillo se apagó.- descansa amor mío.- beso tu frente; duerme y que tengas dulces sueños.

Ámame, soy el príncipe que te ha traído el sueño.

_El regalo resulto ser un poderoso y dulce veneno. Uno que conservaba la suavidad y belleza del cuerpo en un muy largo periodo de tiempo._

Cada día vivía bajo los mandatos de otra persona, mi rol no era más que el de un simple muñeco.

Si tuve que casarme fue para que mi padre alcanzara un puesto en la nobleza, maldito hombre, fue el segundo en descubrir mis grandes dotes de médico.

Mis ignorantes vecinos siguieron, siempre burlándose de mí, no podía dar un paso fuera de la casa sin que me aventaránrocas.

Hubo un descuento especial a cada amante de mi esposo, no podíamos ser tan desconocidos si después de todo al menos compartíamos un mismo gusto. Aun recuerdo sus súplicas, bajo mis pies imploraban mi salvación, solo les respondía con una sonrisa y apretando con más fuerza sus vientres:

-De que están hablando, ¡si yo me he sacrificado para salvarlos!

Habitante por habitante fue dejando su cuerpo caer a los brazos de Morfeo, muchos trataron de detenerme, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Este dios ya no estaba interesado en semejantes pecadores.

Ahora solo quiero descansar junto a mi príncipe.

Llego a la cama, ¿me has estado esperando pacientemente todo este tiempo? Te lo agradezco. Ya no habrá quien nos detenga.

Después de probar gustosamente de tu delicado y frío ser por última vez, vacío la última botella sobre tu boca, después de todo es la mejor copa donde abandonar mi divinidad.

No dejo ni una sola gota. Beso por última vez esos resecos labios. Ahora arropo nuestros cuerpos desnudos con la tersa sabana de seda blanca, te abrazo entrelazando los dedos de nuestras manos, besando tu mejilla en señal de despedida. Hemos vuelto a aquellos dulces momentos de infancia.

Ha llegado el momento de dormir.

Buenas noches, Mukuro-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Bueno ya solo quedan 3 fics para terminar la saga de los pecados capitales.

El pecado de lujuria y avaricia son de Sebieth n.n

Adivinen cual será el siguiente que escriba!

Bye y hasta el siguiente pecado


End file.
